


Always Side By Side

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post Moon Cradle, Pregnancy, Some Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Renly chose to regain the memories Administrator had taken from him only to remember his painful past. It's been a few years, and as he grew closer to Tiese, he eventually took her hand in marriage. She's filling in the painful hole in his heart, but he's torn. He wants to trust himself with her by his side in battle, yet he's scared to lose her. He doesn't feel ready to follow the delegates on an exploratory mission alongside her. He knows that much.But what he doesn't know is that he'll need to learn to trust himself with more than just Tiese.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven/Tiese Shtolienen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Trust Between Partners

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The summary sounds a little more angsty than probably should be xD but. I'm having TieRen feels and my babyfic dumbass is always back with more new parent stories. This doesn't have a solid plot, it's just mostly them growing closer and being cute. I can feel two certain people looking at me like "Yes, thank you AJ, you're feeding me content again xD" and they know who they are.

“All I’m saying, Swordsman Delegate, is that what you’re proposing is outrageous!”

The Integrity Knights standing around the table glanced amongst one another, not wanting to look the Swordsman Delegate and his wife, the Swordswoman Subdelegate, in the eyes. The voice raised in opposition was none other than Deusolbert Synthesis Seven, a man who these days seemed to consider his primary occupation to be not that of a knight, but rather that of a babysitter for the much younger Swordsman Delegate, a man from the Real World who preferred to simply be referred to as Kirito. Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven shifted uneasily as he waited for Kirito to reply. The man gave the knights a cocky smirk and placed one hand on his hip.

“There are many things you’ve told me are outrageous over the years,” he said, nodding his head. “But haven’t we accomplished them? We can fly without the aid of dragons. Our borders have been opened to freely interact with and trade with the Dark Territory. I’m telling you that as soon as I don’t have to worry about Asuna and the baby, I’m going to do it. It’s not a proposition. It’s a statement.”

Frowning as the knights started to murmur amongst themselves, the Swordswoman Subdelegate turned to her husband and grasped his arm, giving him a serious look. One might say that she was one of the only people in the Underworld that could rein in Kirito, but even she sometimes couldn’t sway the man. Renly sighed. Watching them was often exhausting. The next voice to speak up came from the oldest surviving knight.

“If there really is life beyond the Wall at the End of the World, we have no proof that it won’t be hostile,” Fanatio Synthesis Two said. “Consider what you’re after, boy. You might be a warrior, but my child’s father never got to meet his son. You’re waiting just to meet your child? Splendid, but if you don’t come home, your wife and child will be distraught.”

Kirito glanced back at Asuna, then very briefly at her belly, and then turned back to Fanatio.

“With all due respect to the commander, Lady Fanatio,” he said. “I’m not going to die like he did. He fought in a war. I’ll simply be leaping over an edge.”

Renly thought for a moment that Fanatio might be offended by such a bold statement, but neither she nor another knight spoke against Kirito. There was an unspoken fear of him among the knights. While Kirito had protected the Underworld, he was still playful and childish in some ways. He didn’t appear to be aware of the power he wielded and what it could do to him—or how it could fail him.

He watched as Kirito’s expression softened. He reached over to Asuna and put his hand on her belly, giving her a smile. She smiled back at him, though Renly could tell there was a hint of her indicating that he should step back and consider this plan before speaking any further. Kirito turned back to Fanatio, still smiling, and still pressing his hand against Asuna’s midsection.

“I made a promise to Asuna and to our child,” he said. “I’m not going to leave them here alone. I intend to keep that promise, even as I go beyond that wall. But you’re forgetting something very important, Lady Fanatio?”

She straightened up and tilted her head.

“And what is that, boy?” she asked.

Kirito’s smirk returned.

“I’m not going anywhere without Asuna by my side,” he said.

The meeting was thus concluded—with a chorus of gasps as no one could imagine Kirito taking Asuna and his newborn child over the Wall with him. Kirito took Asuna by the hand, bowed to the knights, and then led her out of the hall. Renly gazed after them for a moment, sighed, and then hurried after them. When he caught up to them, he froze, as he saw them sharing a kiss where they thought no one could see them. He waited for a moment, only to see them turn around suddenly, with their backs facing him, and start talking to someone.

“Oh! Didn’t see you there!” Kirito said, laughing. “Waiting for Renly?”

Renly felt his heart flutter. Were they talking to Tiese? He hurried over to see. Surely enough, when he came to a stop beside Kirito, his eyes came to a rest on Tiese’s form. She wasn’t wearing her armor, like Renly was. He reached over to grasp her hand. She smiled at him, her cheeks tinging pink.

“Why weren’t you in the meeting?” Renly asked.

She shook her head.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” she said. “I suppose it’s over, then, isn’t it?”

Renly nodded.

“If you aren’t feeling well, maybe you should go and lay down,” he suggested. “I’ll be there shortly. I just need to ask them something.”

Tiese smiled and nodded. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made his face feel very hot. She gave Kirito and Asuna a quick bow and then turned to head back to their quarters. Renly sighed and fiddled with the ring finger on his left hand. Beneath his gauntlet was his wedding band. He had a habit of messing with it when he felt flustered. He turned back around to Kirito and Asuna, who both had a rather funny look on their face.

“Wh-what?” Renly stammered.

Smiling, Kirito reached over and patted him on the shoulder, chuckling as he did so.

“You’ll understand when you connect the dots,” he said. “You had something you wanted to ask us?”

Puzzled by the delegate’s words, he did his best to push forward and nod his head. Whatever had made him and his wife make such a face, it wasn’t important now. He glanced back behind himself, watching as Tiese turned the corner. He frowned and sighed.

“You very boldly say that you won’t go anywhere without Lady Asuna by your side,” Renly said. “Do you mean that? Would you go into battle with her?”

Kirito and Asuna shared a knowing look before turning back to the knight.

“She’s been my partner for a very long time,” Kirito said. “We started out as fighting partners, doing whatever we had to in order to survive and protect one another. And I will admit that for a time, after we fell in love and confessed that love, that I was scared to fight beside her because I would never forgive myself if I lost her.”

Renly nodded his head. It was this very worry that filled his chest every time he saw Tiese wearing her armor. He loved her with all of his heart; it wasn’t an easy thing, watching one’s lover put themselves in harm’s way. When they’d offered the knights their memories after the death of the pontifex, Renly had chosen to regain them out of curiosity. Now, though his heart had accepted his painful past and had fallen for Tiese, a fear was ever-present that he would lose her just like he had his beloved all those years ago.

“But I had to learn to trust and believe in Asuna’s strength,” Kirito said.

He grasped her hand and smiled at her.

“Asuna is the strongest person I know,” he said. “And as I want to protect her in battle, so, too, does she want to protect me. Now that we know this and trust one another, I’m not afraid of losing her. I know Asuna will always be by my side. No matter what.”

The delegate’s confidence was unwavering. He leaned over to kiss Asuna, once again resting his hand on the small protrusion of her belly. Renly wondered if Kirito would still have such confidence after their baby arrived. He awkwardly thanked Kirito for his advice, excused himself, and then hurried down the hall to head down to the floor where the knights’ quarters were.

Very few of the knights had wanted to live outside of the Central Cathedral. To them, this was, and always would be, home. Sheyta Synthesis Twelve had moved into Obsidia Palace in the Dark Territory to live with her husband, and he’d heard that a few others had moved out to secluded areas where they could live a calm life. Renly had been unsure at first which path to take, but when Tiese had joined the knights, it had made his decision clear—he’d stay here with her.

Before their marriage, Tiese had lived in the training quarters, and he’d visited her frequently after their engagement. Now, they shared space. They didn’t need much room. It was only two of them, after all. Just one small area with a bed, bath, and study. The kitchen was shared by all those living in the cathedral. It was the perfect setup for them.

Renly entered their quarters and shut the door behind himself. He started to remove his armor by the door. He glanced over to see Tiese curled up on the bed, still in her day clothes. Frowning, he pulled off the rest of his armor and went to sit down beside her. He reached over and stroked her back. She stirred and rolled over to smile up at him.

“Hi,” he said.

She closed her eyes and hummed.

“Hi,” she said. “How was the meeting?”

He drew in a deep sigh.

“Kirito wants to plan an expedition to the other side of the Wall at the End of the World,” he said. “Whether we agree with him or not, as soon as Asuna and their child can travel in a few years, they’re going to attempt it.”

Tiese hummed again. Renly cast her a worried look.

“Are you still feeling unwell?” he asked.

She hesitated before shaking her head.

“I’m fine for now,” she said. “My stomach was just a bit uneasy. I thought I might throw up again, but I’ve been fine for about half an hour.”

Renly laid down beside her and cuddled up to her.

“I’ll do my best to stay right here until you feel better,” he said, feeling a bit embarrassed for sounding so cheesy.

Tiese laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He felt his face grow hotter.

“Even after a year of being married,” she teased, “you still turn so red when I kiss you.”

Renly hid his face in her shoulder. Tiese stroked his hair.

“You’re adorable,” she said, laughing. “Thank you for staying by my side, my precious knight in shining armor.”

Humming again, Tiese cuddled up to him as well. Renly cautiously wrapped one arm around her and held her as she rested. He gazed at her face while she dozed back off. He wanted to make sure she was safe. But he also wanted to trust fighting by her side, just like Kirito trusted Asuna. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

“I promise,” he whispered. “I’ll be someone you can depend on. And I’ll learn to depend on you, too, Tiese.”

As his promise fell on sleeping ears, he allowed his own eyes to slip closed, and he fell asleep holding Tiese close to his chest.


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I liiiiiiiiiiiive-

Renly stopped by a large basin of water in the training area and splashed water on his face. He’d been practicing sword forms daily with Tiese, but she’d been getting sick rather frequently. He worried that something might be wrong with her, but she always just waved off his concerns said that she’d push through it until she was feeling better. Being her husband, he felt torn. It was his duty to make sure she was healthy and safe, however, his mind wandered back to the trust between Kirito and Asuna. He had to let Tiese tell him if she couldn’t handle something. Panicking over her would do him no good.

As he leaned over to splash his face with more water, he felt a hand smack his back with a bit of force. He tossed water everywhere and gasped as the person let out a very distinct laugh. He turned to face Kirito, wide-eyed and dripping from his face, bangs, and side-braids. Droplets of water fell onto his bare chest and arms, revealing to any that passed that the delegate had spooked the young knight. Kirito waved his hand.

“I’m sorry I startled you, Renly,” he said, chuckling. “I thought you knew I was there.”

Shaking his head, Renly, tried to calm himself down from the shock. It was one of the things that made him feel cowardly as a knight. Now that his memories from before he was synthesized had returned, he couldn’t help but think that his beloved friend might get a real chuckle out of how jumpy he was still.

“Is everything okay?” Kirito asked. “You seemed a little lost in thought, now that I’m rethinking what I just did…”

Renly sighed.

“Tiese’s really been feeling sick,” he said. “She tells me a lot that I shouldn’t worry about it, but it’s been a few months now. Her training is getting behind, and I can tell that it’s bothering her. I’ve been wondering if there’s anything I could do about it. Though, she’s having a doctor look her over today. Ah, he’s probably come by already. Hopefully he has an answer.”

Kirito jut gave him a funny smile.

“I think you’ll be relieved by the news you receive,” he said, reaching over and patting Renly on the shoulder.

Frowning, Renly raised one eyebrow in question.

“Relieved?” he said. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

As Kirito chuckled, Renly couldn’t tell if he knew something or not. The Swordsman Delegate was certainly powerful, but he always stressed that he wasn’t a god. Renly supposed that was true enough. He had a lot of very human tendencies that didn’t seem fitting of a god. When he didn’t answer questions like this, though, Renly thought quite the opposite. A god would hold back answers, wouldn’t he? In that sense, Kirito did strike him as more like a god than a man. He decided he wouldn’t get an answer and changed the topic.

“How is Lady Asuna?” he asked.

Kirito smiled and splashed some of the water onto his own face. When he’d dried it back off, he leaned against the basin and grinned.

“She’s doing well,” he said. “Big.”

Renly choked on a breath. Kirito truly had no tact sometimes.

“I-I don’t think Lady Asuna would appreciate that description,” he said.

Laughing, Kirito shook his head.

“Probably not,” he admitted. “But I can’t help myself. I feel like such an idiot thinking about it. We’ve been together for a pretty long time. It’s funny, I guess, watching her change like this. Our first child, who’s back in our world—she was adopted. This is the first time we’ve had a baby the old-fashioned way.”

Sometimes, the man spoke in strange ways. Renly wasn’t sure what was so old-fashioned about getting pregnant. In his world, were there other ways to make babies? He shuddered at the thought. That was a question he didn’t want the answer to.

“Well,” Kirito said, “Funny or not, it’s what’s happening. I feel a bit nervous. How do you even raise a baby without things like baby monitors?”

Renly tilted his head.

“In your world, you pay people to monitor your babies?” he asked.

Kirito choked on his laughter and shook his head.

“Ah, forget I said that,” he said. “I just mean that we have different ways of raising babies in my world. It’ll be a bit of an adjustment to learn how to raise our kid here. But even then, with the difficulty of being in a new world, I’m excited to become a dad.”

Renly nodded and smiled.

“I see,” he said.

The delegate stepped away from the basin and stretched.

“Well, you should probably get back and check on Tiese,” he said. “Women might be headstrong and say they’ve got it, but we should be there to support them when they need a break from being tough.”

Shaking his head, Renly sighed. Kirito certainly did have an odd way of putting things. He waved good-bye to the knight and sauntered back over to the training floor, picking up his trusty obsidian blade. Renly couldn’t help but smile at the man as he practiced his sword forms. He made sure he was completely dry, and then he picked up his shirt and stepped away from the basin to pull it on. Tiese was in the room, waiting for him.

He had to admit that he was nervous. She would have the diagnosis that the doctor had given her for sure. He hoped that Kirito was right in saying that he’d be relieved by the news she’d received. With that hope in mind, he hurried to meet with her. When he got to the room, Tiese was up out of bed and eating something small at her desk while she read a book. She turned around when Renly entered the room and stood up to come and greet him.

“Oh, you’re back from training!” she said. “It felt longer than usual today.”

Nodding, he sighed.

“Kirito caught me when I was getting ready to head back,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

Tiese smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He appreciated the affection, but that wasn’t much of an answer. When she pulled away, she dropped her hands down to his shoulders and kept smiling at him while she held him there.

“I’m feeling fine at the moment,” she said. “The doctor said the sickness should die down soon.”

He blinked at her and then smiled back.

“Well, that’s good,” he said. “Did he say if it was a bug or something?”

Giggling, Tiese shook her head.

“Renly,” she said. “I’m not ill.”

He frowned. That didn’t make any sense at all. She’d been throwing up quite a bit. She’d been lying bed and resting from fatigue. If it wasn’t illness, then what could it be? Tiese just smiled brighter and reached up with one hand to cup his cheek.

“I know you’ve been worried,” she said. “But it’s alright. I’m okay. In fact, we both are.”

He knit his eyebrows together.

“Both…?” he repeated, trailing off.

She nodded.

“The reason I’ve been feeling so sick lately is because I’m pregnant,” she said. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Renly’s eyes dropped down to her belly for a moment, and then he met her gaze again. He’d just expected that she was getting over some kind of stomach bug. The news relieved him in one sense—he was very glad to know that she wasn’t sick. However, he couldn’t help but feel immediately overwhelmed. Kirito hadn’t meant that he’d be relieved because she was getting better; he’d meant that she wasn’t sick at all. Tiese laughed when his eyes dropped back down to her belly. His face flushed red.

“W…we’re…we…” he stammered.

Tiese giggled and pulled him into a gentle hug, stroking his back.

“Yeah,” she said. “We’re parents.”

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his reddened face in her shoulder. He suddenly understood what Kirito meant about feeling nervous. This changed a lot about their young marriage. He stepped out of the embrace and nodded his head, giving Tiese a shy smile.

“I’m glad to hear you’re both okay, then,” he said.

Reaching down with his hand, he pressed his fingers against Tiese’s belly and smoothed down her dress. It was true that there was a slight curve to her abdomen. He felt butterflies fluttering around in his chest. Their little family was gaining a new member. After years of being in a deep sleep as a knight, Renly’s only family he knew of was Tiese. Now, however, there was one more family member to love.

“I hope…this is okay,” Tiese said. “We’ve only been married for a short while. It feels so soon when compared to couples who’ve known each other as long as Kirito-senpai and Lady Asuna.”

Renly shook his head, then leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

“Let’s raise a strong future knight together, Tiese,” he said.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Renly’s neck.

“Yes, let’s,” she said. “One with a heart as kind as yours.”

He blushed even more. He stole another kiss, even with his cheeks reddening.

“I love you very much, Tiese,” he said.

She touched her nose to his.

“I love you, too.”


	3. A Private Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello 2021! I know it's February, but here's to the first update of the new year! Soft TieRen hours!

Winter melted away into a warm, gentle spring. With warmer weather gracing Centoria, Fanatio and Deusolbert were hard-pressed to keep the knights and other council members inside of the Cathedral. Renly was no exception, of course, as he found himself sitting on a very large blanket with Tiese, Kirito, Asuna, and Ronye. He glanced across to catch Kirito planting a kiss on Asuna’s cheek. Ronye giggled and started to cut pieces of freshly made pie for everyone. She went to hand a plate to Renly, but Tiese stopped her and had her put both of their pieces on the same plate. When Renly went to ask why, Tiese scooped up a bit of pie and offered the spoon to Renly. He shyly accepted the bite, turning a bit red.

“Awe,” Asuna said. “I remember the first time I offered you food.”

Kirito laughed.

“The first time I took it directly from your hand was that soy sauce you made in—”

Asuna reached over and stuffed a piece of pie in his mouth to shut him up. Renly wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the end of that or not. Ronye giggled and slipped a piece of pie into her mouth. Tiese just shook her head and laughed. A light breeze lifted the hair around her face. She looked radiant in the sunlight. Renly reached over and gently turned her face towards his. She smiled at him, giving him a warm feeling inside. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her.

“You’re glowing,” he whispered.

Tiese’s cheeks tinted a light red to match her ruby eyes and scarlet hair. He wanted to pull her over to him, but that might have been inappropriate given the present company. Then again, Kirito and Asuna weren’t shy about touching one another in public. He glanced over at them and caught Kirito leaning over to place a kiss on Asuna’s belly. His eyes then wandered down to Tiese’s belly. It was nowhere near as obvious, as Tiese was wearing baggier, less obvious dresses as of late. Renly wanted to share their joy with everyone, but there was something special about keeping that knowledge between the two of them. He settled for wrapping an arm around Tiese’s waist and resting his head on her shoulder while his hand was resting against her belly. Tiese giggled.

“Are you feeling impatient?” she asked, looking over at the two delegates as they stopped to feel a kick.

Renly hummed.

“I suppose I’m just thinking that we’ll end up like that soon,” he said.

Confident that no one was looking, he stroked Tiese’s belly with his thumb. Tiese placed her hand atop his and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was Renly’s turn to blush. She shook her head, laughing.

“You’re dodging the question, Sir Renly,” she teased. “Did you want to tell them?”

Renly looked over at Ronye, Kirito, and Asuna. They were all completely oblivious to the fact that Tiese was pregnant—well, he figured Kirito and Asuna suspected it. Telling these three wouldn’t be as big of a reveal as it would be when they revealed it to the rest of the Integrity Knights. They were only the second pair of knights to conceive, after all. It would be as big of a deal as Fanatio’s pregnancy with Berchie had been. Renly turned his attention back to Tiese.

“M-maybe,” he stammered. “I mean…Ronye’s your best friend. And Kirito and Asuna seem to have already guessed it.”

Tiese nodded and gently squeezed his hand.

“Then we’ll tell them,” she said.

Renly suddenly felt nervous butterflies in his stomach. Linel and Fizel aside, Renly was still looked at as one of the youngest knights. He still had a very androgynous, childish face, which was definitely going to make him look like a very young father. Then again, Kirito also looked fairly young. Perhaps they didn’t think much of that. He nodded at Tiese, deciding to let her take the floor for this. She cleared her throat to get the others’ attention. Kirito and Asuna looked up at them, and Ronye turned to face them.

“I feel like you’re about to make a really important announcement,” Kirito said.

Asuna elbowed him in the ribs, effectively shutting him up.

“Ignore him, Tiese,” Asuna said, smiling innocently. “Did you have something you wanted to share with us?”

Tiese smiled and nodded.

“I’d like to ask if you all could keep this just between everyone here for now,” she said, “but we thought we’d like you all to know.”

Ronye blinked.

“Know what?” she asked.

Tiese pulled her and Renly’s hands up a little further on her belly for emphasis.

“We’re expecting,” she said, blushing a little.

It was clear that Ronye had been completely oblivious to this fact, as she jumped up to her feet and covered her mouth in surprise. Tiese just giggled at her friend’s rather extreme response. Kirito just pumped his fist.

“I _knew_ it!” he said.

Asuna shook her head.

“Congratulations, you two,” she said, completely ignoring her husband. “About how far along are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The couple shared a glance and then frowned down at Tiese’s belly. They had a vague idea of about how long Tiese had been getting sick for, but they weren’t entirely sure _when_ it had happened. Renly took his hand and smoothed down her dress, showing off the little bump in Tiese’s belly. Ronye dropped back down to the blanket, eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

“W-we think about three or four months,” Renly said.

Ronye squealed excitedly.

“You’re having a baby!” she exclaimed. “My best friend’s having a baby!”

She leapt forward and threw her arms around both Tiese and Renly’s necks, hugging them both and congratulating them joyfully. Renly was grateful with Ronye finally released him and reached over to feel Tiese’s belly.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed before!” she said. “You’re so cute with your little bump! Do you want a boy or a girl?”

Tiese laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t think I care either way,” she said. “I just hope the baby’s born healthy and strong.”

Renly nodded.

“Yeah, I agree,” he said. “Though…I think I would like a little girl.”

Tiese leaned over and gave him another kiss. She grinned and smiled over at Asuna.

“I know Renly’s dying to feel some kicks,” she said. “He keeps watching you two wait for your baby to kick and then looking at me expectantly.”

Embarrassed, Renly buried his face in the crook of her neck. Tiese laughed and started rubbing his back.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she said. “I’m sure Kirito-senpai understands.”

Chuckling, Kirito nodded.

“It was _so_ not fair that Asuna got to feel the kicks before me,” he said. “Every time the kid kicked I’d scramble over to her to see if I could feel it, too. And now that I’ve felt it once, I want to keep feeling it over and over again. I can’t wait to hold our baby. It’s driving me nuts!”

Renly sheepishly turned his head to face them.

“At least you’re a lot closer than I am,” he said, awkwardly laughing.

Kirito grinned stupidly and reached over to rub Asuna’s belly.

“Any day now,” he said. “The sub-sub-delegate should make his or her timely appearance.”

Asuna laughed.

“Don’t rush me,” she said. “There are rules in this world that are different than in ours.”

Renly frowned, wondering what Asuna meant by that. He knew that things worked differently in their world, seeing as the humans in their world created this one, but sometimes the way they spoke made it sound like it was a much simpler world in this respect. He felt his curiosity being piqued and dared to ask the question.

“What do you mean the rules are different?” he asked.

Kirito hummed and tilted his head in thought for a moment before he spoke.

“See, in this world, when two people have a baby, the system—er, the force that controls nature, if you will—kind of sets this timer,” he said. “You have forty weeks from the time you get pregnant until you give birth, and there’s really no variation on that unless you feel like using Incarnation to speed up the process—”

Asuna cleared her throat. Kirito laughed.

“Sorry,” he said. “Anyways, that means that no matter what, there will only ever be forty weeks in a pregnancy. In our world, it’s not that precise. Once you hit thirty-six weeks, the baby could come at any time. And that’s excluding dangerous early births before that thirty-sixth week and babies who are stubborn and come after the fortieth week.”

Renly and Tiese shared a surprised look. Early births and late births weren’t something either was familiar with. It sounded as if having a baby in the Otherworld was a lot more stressful than in the Underworld. Renly instinctively reached over and placed his hand over Tiese’s belly. He didn’t want anything happening to their baby that might be harmful. He found himself hoping that things went as smoothly as Kirito claimed they were in the Underworld.

“Don’t worry, Renly,” Tiese said, placing her hand on top of his. “Nothing’s going to happen to our little one. I promise I’ll be careful.”

Asuna nodded and reached across the blanket to rest her hand on top of Tiese’s.

“We’re all going to be here to help you,” she said. “Both of you.”

Renly met Asuna’s gaze, surprised that she’d included him. Could she tell that he was nervous? He smiled back at her, grateful for her kindness. Things would be different than before. He had people around him to support him, and he knew his friend was watching him from beyond. He hugged Tiese and kissed her forehead.

_I promise I’ll keep you both safe. No matter what._


End file.
